It Lives Beneath Choices
__FORCETOC__ This page contains the choices in It Lives Beneath and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily on choices you make; they can improve or decrease nerve for your character and your characters friends. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help to expand this article with choice outcome to help other players. Setup Choices Choice 1 (previous book complete) *Yes, remember my choices! *No, I want to use the default settings Choice 2 *Girl *Guy Choice 3 (Girl) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 (Girl) *Mermaid Magic (20) *Out with a bang *Make Waves *Curled up *Honey Brown Choice 3 (Guy) * Choice 4 (Guy) Choice 5 Choice 6 Chapter One: Dead in the Water Choices Choice 1 *Stay outside. (No effect) *Stay close. (No effect) MC -100. Beware! In this book, your nerve score starts at zero. Build up your nerve score throughout the book. Choice 2 *Exploring! (No effect) *Swimming! (No effect) Choice 3 *So cozy! (MC +5) *Kind of a dump... (No effect) Choice 4 *Pick it up. ( ) Choice 5 *Do I know you? (No effect) *I'll be whoever you want me to be. (Tom +Romance) Choice 6 *Just got here! (No effect) *Don't know anything about boats! (No effect) Choice 7 *Secret agent! (No effect) *Total dork. (No effect) Choice 8 *Let's do it! (�� 12) *I'll pass... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *There are mountain lions? (No effect) *Were you gonna say 'monsters'? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Grab a drink? (No effect) *Work out? (No effect) *Make out? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Does the tour have ''to end? (No effect) *What brought you to Pine Springs? (No effect) *Are you single? (No effect) ''MC +5. Diamond Choice 4 *Lean against Tom. (Tom +Romance) *Shake Tom's hand. (No effect) MC -2 in main path. Choice 9 *That's so thoughtful! (No effect) *You're an angel. (Imogen +Romance) Choice 10 *Your friends. (No effect) *Fancy people. (No effect) Choice 11 *I'm so excited to meet him! (No effect) *Is he single? (No effect) *Pretty sure that's your title. (No effect) Choice 12 *Buy this item! (�� 25) (MC +5) ( ) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called Leather Lady if you're a female. Choice 13 *You'll cover for me, right? (No effect) *He can just deal with it. (No effect) Choice 14 *Truth! (Path A) *Dare! (No effect) Choice 14.5 (Path A) *Garrett! (No effect) *Chance! (No effect) * Imogen! (Imogen +Romance) * Me! (No effect) Choice 15 *I think you just saved me! (No effect) *You're too cute to be scary. (Kyle +Romance) Choice 16 *Does everyone ''own a yacht? (No effect) *What's your favorite thing to do here? (No effect) *What's wrong with this place? (No effect) '''Choice 17' *If I was rich, I'd be paranoid too. (No effect) *What about wild animal attacks? (No effect) Choice 18 *Whatever you're having. (No effect) *The most ridiculous hors d'oeuvre you can find! (No effect) MC +2. Choice 19 *Imogen. (No effect) *Parker. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:It Lives